Peter au zoo
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Après, mainte et mainte demandes, Tony accepte, enfin, de ramener son petit Peter au zoo. Peter, est quant à lui, plus que ravi.


**Bonsoir/Bonjour !**

 **je vous présente cette petite OS entre la Superfamily :D**

 ** _langue des araigées._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Papa ? On va quand ? Papa ?

Peter ne cessait de répéter ses mots à son père en sautant partout dans son atelier.

\- Oui, Peter, je t'y amène demain.

\- Ouiiii ! cria le plus petit en sautant encore plus.

Mais à une condition : que tu cesses de gesticuler partout autour de moi pendant que je travaille. Et va voir Steve pour lui dire que demain, on…on va au zoo, soupira Tony en se passant une main sur le visage.

Peter cria encore plus fort et courut prévenir son autre papa.

Et c'est ainsi, que la petite famille se retrouva au zoo - Tony avait voulu privatiser le parc mais Steve lui avait lancé un regard noir bien qu'il ait tout de même accepté un guide personnel. Le Captain portait la glacière d'un bleu ciel d'une main. Tony avait un _Starbuck_ café noir. Et entre eux deux, Peter leur tenait la main. Ils étaient beaux, tous ensembles. Mais Tony rallait, tous ses paparazzi autour d'eux et ces personnes qui les prenaient en photos se croyant discrets !

\- Papa ! Regades ! pointa Peter de son petit doigt de bébé.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, le brun s'extasiait devant tous les animaux qu'il pouvait voir ou apercevoir. Le groupe avait décidé de suivre le parcours que le zoo proposait. Ils allaient donc découvrir toutes sortes d'espèces d'animaux : des aigles puissants aux dangereux tigres.

La petite famille avait donc commencé par les singes où ils avaient pu voir les immenses orangs-outans et les imposants gorilles. Leur guide personnel leur expliqua leur alimentation, leur caractère et d'où ils venaient. Peter avait insisté pour aller voir _tous_ les spectacles. Ils virent donc le spectacle des otaries, des perroquets, des pingouins, des faucons et celui des tigres. Le jeune garçon avait été impressionné devant le spectacle des tigres : voir une dizaine de félins évolués dans un immense enclos, de sauter à travers des cercles et faire des petites acrobaties. Il avait tout simplement été bluffé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et sage que durant toute la période des spectacles.

En sortant de la salle, Peter était tout simplement heureux. Il était entouré de ses deux papas, faisait une sortie avec eux deux et en plus, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Il avait mangé une glace en regardant les gigantesque éléphants et girafes. Puis ils avaient mangé leur sandwich devant les ours polaires.

Tony avait demandé à la guide de les laisser tranquille pour le dernier thème du zoo.

Il était presque dix-huit heures quand la Superfamily arriva devant le vivarium. Peter tenait la main de Steve, son Daddy.

\- Daddy…c'est quoi cet animal ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la vitre.

\- Un lézard, mon trésor.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas très beau…

Le Captain rigola un peu et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Et là, Peter lâcha la main de son Daddy et courut, de sa démarche un peu gauche, vers la vitre en face de lui. Il posa ses petites mains et son front dessus, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Des araignées…

Peter était tout simplement émerveillé par ces petits êtres. Depuis tout petit, il était attiré par les arachnides, leur taille, leur force, leur toile et le fait qu'elles puissent monter sur les murs et leur super vison. Il n'avait jamais avoué à ses deux papas mais, il lui arrivait, parfois, que les objets restent collés sur ses mains ou qu'il puisse prévoir des événements proches. Mais après tout, avec deux super papas, lui aussi pouvait aussi avoir des super pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony et Steve se posèrent sur un banc, le regardant faire avec un sourire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fils aussi fasciné devant un animal. Même les tigres et panthères ne l'avaient pas autant captivé.

Il resta là, à les observer pendant un long moment. Les araignées commencèrent à se rassembler près de la vitre, le regardant de leurs huit yeux. Peter aurait tant aimé les prendre dans ses bras. Elles n'étaient pas méchantes, loin de là. Il arrivait même que le soir, quand il avait un peu peur, qu'elles viennent le réconforter en faisant danser leur toile, dans une mélodie gracieuse, proche d'une berceuse.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait quand Tonton Bruce était venu une fois dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonne nuit et qu'il _les_ vit. Il était livide et avait voulu les tuer. Peter n'avait jamais fait une crise de colère aussi forte de sa vie. Il avait tapé le pauvre docteur, lui avait crié dessus de sa petite voix et avait demandé à ses _amies_ de partir se cacher. Depuis ce jour, personne ne lui dit quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il parlait ou jouait avec elles.

Il se reconcentra sur ses nouvelles amies et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

- _ **Vous êtes tellement belles ! J'en ai jamais vu des aussi grosses et velues !**_

Les araignées, des tarentules, reculèrent de peur. _Depuis quand les humains parlaient la même langue qu'elles ?_ Elles le regardèrent en haussant leurs sourcils inexistants. Elles s'approchent de la vitre, le laissant leur raconter sa vie. Et partir, sans qu'elles n'eurent dire un seul mot.

\- Peter ? on y va mon garçon ?

\- Mais…papa…

\- Allez mon chou, c'est l'heure de la fermeture.

\- D'accord… _ **au revoir mes amies…**_

Pendant tout le trajet, Peter fit la moue. Lui, il aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec ses amies…

Une fois arrivée, Steve précisa à Tony qu'il se chargerait pour une fois de l'heure du couché. Le génie fit la moue. L'heure du couché, c'était son truc avec Peter. Il lui racontait une histoire et parlait des futures inventions qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux.

Le Super Soldat coucha le petit et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas alors qu'il se posait sur le bord du lit.

\- Pouquoi, j'ai pas le doit d'ête amie avec les aaignées ? Quand les personnes me voient faire, ils ont peur…

\- Mon chéri…ce n'est pas bizarre. Regarde, Thor parle tout le temps avec les serpents et en a deux dans sa chambre.

\- …Dis ? Je pourais avoi une aaignée ?...

Steve le regarda un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il resta là, un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, je vais en parler avec papa, d'accord ? on te donnera une réponse demain, dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

\- D'accod…

Peter rigola à se souvenir, cela faisait désormais dix ans qu'il avait sa tarentule, qu'il apportait partout avec lui. Il ne laissait jamais le couvercle et parlait avec elle. C'était sa meilleure amie et sa confidente. Elle l'avait aidé à réveiller ses pouvoirs d'araignée après l'avoir mordu. Et pour ça, jamais il ne lui en voudrait. Peter caressa la tête de son amie qui était sur son épaule en souriant.

 __- _ **Merci pour tout, Karen.**_

* * *

 **Voilà ^^ vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai fais quelques clins d'œil aux films, les avez-vous remarqué ? xD**

 **Cette OS a été réalisée pour un concours d'écriture de Zenophys Blodeuwed de _la Gazatte des bonbons aux_ _citrons_ , où il fallait évoquer la Nature, sous la forme que l'on voulait ( j'ai donc pris les animaux) avec un maximum de 1 000 mots ^^. Cet auteur souhaite promouvoir sa page Facebook _Zenophys Art_.**

 **à une prochaine fois,**

 **Nashi~**


End file.
